foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of Roommania 023
ROOMMANIA #023: The Final Installment * A Ulli Lommel Film GoodEarth International * Producer: Richard Rosenthal * Director: Rick Cadmen * Character Design: Richard McDonald * Art Direction: Gene Wyman * Soundtrack Producer: Naofumi Hataya, Jun Senoue * Concept: Richard Garriott * Game Designers: Takashi Iizuka, Frederick Raynal * Lead Planning: Dan Byrd * Main Programming: Jack Loves * Plannings: Dave Frost, Jack Cochran, Richard Tyler, Steve Gere, Thomas W. Thompson, Richard Goodman, Rick Daniels, Alexander Stephenson, Christopher Stevens, Albert Holbrook, Chris Daniels, Jeff Christian, Richard Lowenthal, Jerome Rosenthal, Yuri Wells, Ernest Beck, Ernie Thomas, Thom Wilson, Rick Bell, Dave Moranis, Jude Thompson, Lea Cole * Programmings: James Earl Williams, David Jones, Richard Wyman, Bill Perry, Thomas Barkers, Alexander Clotworthy, Robert Stephens, Adrian Lincoln, Abe Thompson, Christopher Stevens, Lea Cole, Rick Bell, Chris Daniels, Jeff Christian, Tanya Bakers, Jack Boats, Jen Neil * Scripts: Bart Williamson, Dave Neilson * Chief Designer: Milton W. Friendsman * Motion Design: Bradley Longman * Assistant Design: James Arnold, Richard Wakeman, Stephen Tyrell, Bart Thompson, Christopher Stevens, Al Bakers, Bobby Landis, John Caldwell, Rick Goose, Andy Wilson, Brian Williams, Dana Karl Williamson, Sonny Boy Glover * Sound Design: Karl Holmes * Many Sound Effects: Blizzard Entertainment, Nintendo, Wave Master Entertainment, Universal Studios, Telltale Games * Sound Effects: Max Henry * Artist Coordinator: Tommy Jones, Davy Tallarico * Many Sound Creators: Blue Twister International, Blue System * Sound Creator: Karl Greene * Scenario: Martin K. Miller, Jack Hoffman, Dustin Webb, Jimmy Browder, Christopher Stevens * Scenario Writer Coodination: Tanya Faulks, Rich Hanks * Motion Capture Studio: Touch Entertainment * Producer: Johnny W. Heroes * Technical Director: Danny Sunsets * 3D Animators: Sandy Wilson, Henry Ward, Jim Jameson, Nick Loves, Richard Wilde, Ann Youngstown, Richard Youngbloods * Motion Actors: Timothy Rosen, Max Powell, Jim Bourgeois, James Hammers, Ann Lowers, Dave Bowden, Jimmy Bowlers, Christopher Plumbers, Alexander Wilde, Annie James, Tom Waves Opening Movie * Director: Marty Wong * Assistant Cameras: Milton Robertson, Rich Henry * Camera Operators: Richard Wounds * Stylist: Milton Wilde * Hair & Makeup: Jane Henry * Director of Photography: Richard Jones * Audio Mixer: Steve Shaw Live Action Cast * Dave Stephens as Mr. Big * Todd Landis as Mr. Money * Location Support: Allan Wilson, Thompson Entertainment Additional Songs and Music Credits * Orchestra Arrangements and Music Composers: Naofumi Hataya, Jun Senoue * Additional Music by: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by: Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1967 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN * Courtesy of RCA Records * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Theme from Wing Commander" * Written by: George A. Sanger * Performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Orchestration: Tim Davies * Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Copyright 1990 Electronic Arts "Walking on Sunshine" * Written by: Kimberley Rew * Copyright 1985 Waves Music, Ltd. and BBC Music * Performed by: Katrina and the Waves * Courtesy of Capitol Records "Mama Told Me Not to Come" * Written by Randy Newman * Performed by Three Dog Night * Copyright 1967 Reprise Records * Courtesy of Universal Music Philippines * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sega of America, Inc. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe Voice Cast * Tomohiro Tsuboi as Neji Taihei * Chris Barrie as Simon the Sorcerer * Chris Christian as Marty Long * Gloria Estefan as Anne Wang * John Cleese as Donald Wong * Eric Idle as Steve Blair * Sally Hawkins as Grandma Jane * Michael J. Fox as Teacher Robert Snow * Christopher Lee as Grandpa Martin * Will Wright as Jimmy Raynor, Sr. (at aged 69) * Steven Blum as James Raynor, Jr. (at ages 54) * Bill Farmer as Sgt. Don James * Nick Jameson as Lt. Rick Codinumewan * Roger L. Jackson as Col. Tom Mann * Paul Eiding as General Rupert W. Hopkins * Robert Clotworthy as Jim Raynor * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat * Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat * Yuri Lowenthal as Doctor Martin Alexander * Kate Higgins as Professor Jane Seymour * Janet Waldo as Sir. Ann Longest * Vic Mignogna as Doctor * Amy Adams as Nurse * Malcolm McDowell as Police Chief Greg Rices * Christopher Rich as Gang Thug #1 * Christopher McDonald as Gang Thug #2 * Additional Voices Talents: Jude Cole, Don Bluth, Hal Blaine (of The Wrecking Crew fame), Daryl Hall, Richard Conan, Jane Masks, Danny House, Dave Fisher, Annie Must, Todd Hopkins, Richard Neil, Ronald Richardson, Rick Scanners, Tom Gross * Narrated by: Richard M. Goldenstein * Voice‑Over Director: Andrea Romano * Additional Voice‑Over Direction: Tom Keegan, Brian Kindregan, Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson * Casting Director: Andrea Toyias * Additional Casting Assistance: Brigitte Burdine, Andrea Romano * Dialogue Recordings: Love Studios CA * Additional Recording Services: Bang Zoom Entertainment CA * Voice‑Over Design/Editing: Chris De La Pena, Brian David Farr, Jon Graves, Jonas Laster, Joseph Lawrence, Paul Menichini * Additional Voice‑Over Design/Editing: Killian Brom TV House Part * Director: Joey Fox * Creation: Rick Webber, Dan Young, Joe Lands * Editing: Dave Bucks, Jake Holmes * Cast: Rick Shaw (as The Big Host) * Production Supervisor: Tom Neil * Location Support: Milton Bradley Gaming Studio, Walt Disney Foundations, Tom Maxwell * Voice Coordinator: Dave Batz Orchestra Staff * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Larry Hochman * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum Musicians on The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Cello: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Double Bass: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Music Copyists: Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Scoring Recorded by: Rich Rounders * Assistant Engineers: Robert Gatley, Judy Kirschner, Dann Thompson * Protools Operator/Editor: Andre J. H. Zweers * Engineer: Dave Cook * Recordist: Kory Kruckenberg * Stage Manager: Jon Schluckebier * Second Engineers:Brian Valentino, John Winters * Additional Engineering Assistance: Joseph Gauthier * Score Recorded at: Ocean Way Recorders (Los Angeles, California and Nashville, Tennessee) Additional Supporting Team * Special Effects: Don Free, Ann Flash * Stunts Choreographer: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts * Stunts: Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson * Lead Stunts Choreographer: Andy Graves * Lead Stunts: Annie Stuarts * Stunts Coordinators: Rich Manhole * Lead Extras Stunts: Stuart Williams * Extras Stunts: Max Howards, Danny Sells, Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs, Danny Sultan, Danny Shock, Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils, Daryl Heist, Dan Goods, Dave Mouse, Don Grahams, Dave Gones, Dave Butchers, Tanya Thompson, Andy Naughton, Don Gould, Andy Cocks, Dave Bones, Jack Mess, Don Buhay, Jane Boats, Davvee Blaast * Pupeteering: Don Trash, Ann Tee * Visual Effects: Rich Moen, Ann Lang Footage Credits * Photo Footage from: Public Domain Images * Video Footage from: BBC, NBC, CBS, ITV * Radio Footage from: BBC Radio Nestle Philippines * Corporate Affairs Executive: Misha Rabat * Corporate Wellness Executive: Ivy Sicat * SVP and Head of Corporate Affairs: Edith de Leon * Chairman and CEO: John Martin Miller Legal and Manual * Legal: Justin Holmes * Manual Writing: Michael Holmes (Ballistic), Michael Cochran (SEGA) * Manual Design and Layout: Bill Watt Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Would Like You Thank * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Special Thanks to: Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Michael Morhaime, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner, Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Naoto Oshima, Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani, Russ Ballard, Reuben Morgan * Company Headquarters and Business Thanks to: Turner Entertainment, Co., Nintendo, Maxis, Lucasfilm, MicroProse, Firaxis Games, Sonic Team, Sega, Electronic Arts, RCA, Blizzard Entertainment, Hillsong Music Australia, Capitol Records * Video Game Thanks to: Sonic Adventure * Additional Thanks to: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil * Thanks to: Greg Freeman * Very Special Thanks to: Ronald Maltin * http//www.sega.com "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Original Soundtrack Produced by: Jun Senoue and Naofumi Hataya * Original Soundtrack Available on: RCA Records (A Division of Sony Music Entertainment) * Dedicated in Loving Memory of: Hiroshi Yamauchi and Andy Warhol * Developed With the Support of BFI London Film Festival * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA